


You Don't

by nicolai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Bruises, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Kamoshida beating Mishima





	You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a punishment-esque beating scene, complete with "it's your fault you're not good enough" emotional abuse. It's more from Mishima's perspective and includes resignation and self blame. Obvious trigger warnings apply.

“You’ve just got to toughen up!” Kamoshida shouted, bringing his fist down against Mishima’s extended forearm again, “You’re too afraid of the ball.”

Mishima struggled to hold his arms in position, outstretched and together as if he were going to be bumping a volleyball- instead of being beaten. He shut his eyes and shuddered as he saw the coach raise his fist again. He didn’t want to see, didn’t want to flinch away because that would only make it worse. Not that he wanted any of this. If he could just do better. 

Kamoshida seized his face and dug the tips of his fingers into the boy’s soft cheeks, “Look at me!” Mishima’s eyes flew open, “You’re pathetic. How are you ever going to get better if you don’t pay attention?!” he punctuated the last word with another strike to Mishima’s arm, catching the bony part of his wrist with his knuckles this time. 

Mishima whined under his breath and looked down at the rapidly darkening skin. His arms were littered with bruises and he couldn’t wait to get home and get them wrapped up and on ice. He didn’t want to see this. A reminder that he couldn’t do anything right, and what’s more, that nobody cared enough to stop him being hurt like this. 

“You gonna cry about it, you pussy?” his teacher’s tone was light and mocking, and part of him wanted to fight back, to at least proudly own that yes, he was hurt, and this was wrong, and it was Kamoshida’s fault, not his. 

But self preservation won and he just looked down and mumbled “No,” before gasping in pain as the coach’s fist made contact with his face. 

“We’ll see about that,” Kamoshida laughed, driving another punch into his stomach, then bringing his knee up to crash into Mishima’s mouth as he doubled over. 

“Why?” Mishima cried out, “What do you want? How do I win?” he was crying in earnest now, salty tears stinging his split lip. At his most aware, he knew Kamoshida was just angry, and when he believed him, he knew he just wasn’t good enough. Yes, he knew the answer before he heard it, but his heart still squeezed in his chest and chills ran up his spine. 

“How do you win?” Kamoshida laughed, “You don’t.”


End file.
